


Starmora: Little Do You Know

by solarsaros



Series: Starmora: Song Fics [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Gamora and Peter Quill/Star-Lord are both haunted by their pasts and mistakes, so much it keeps Gamora up at night. They just need to learn to talk to each other.Inspired by Alex and Sierra's 'Little Do You Know'She watched him sleep, trying to subside her inner turmoil. The rise and fall of his chest was steady, his mouth open slightly and his faint snore escaping, his hair pressed to his forehead from sweating in his sleep. It made Gamora feel a little relaxed; knowing he was at peace.Gamora liked it when he was like this, completely relaxed. She only wished she felt the same.| 𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝐼'𝑚 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝐼'𝑚 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝑚𝑦𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑢𝑝 𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑒 𝑏𝑦 𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑒𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 |





	Starmora: Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alex and Sierra's 'Little Do You Know'.
> 
> A bit angsty I guess idk
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes btw, just wrote this and its 4AM, aha

It was quiet; too quiet for Gamora. Normally, she enjoyed silence; when the team would stop running around, smashing into things, and yelling at each other. When they finally went to sleep, she could take a moment to herself in the dark and just enjoy the serenity.

But recent nights were different for her. No longer did she feel at peace with the ship being so quiet. It allowed her to hear her own thoughts and they unsettled her. She hated it.

Right now she was sat up in bed, Peter by her side and fast asleep. Part of her wanted to wake him up just so she wasn't the only one experiencing her sudden bout of insomnia. Though the other part of her told her not to, that if she did wake him he would only ask questions and she didn't want that.

Her thoughts were on overload and she couldn't handle him quizzing her about what was wrong in that moment. 

She watched him sleep, trying to subside her inner turmoil. The rise and fall of his chest was steady, his mouth open slightly and his faint snore escaping, his hair pressed to his forehead from sweating in his sleep; the very sight soothed her, knowing he was at peace and safe.

Gamora liked it when he was like this, completely relaxed. She only wished she felt the same. 

Recently, she and Peter had tried to take that extra step in their relationship. One night they'd started to kiss each other as they lay under the sheets, held each other that little bit closer, removed their shirts. But just as Peter had been about to move his hands lower, Gamora had told him to stop. She'd pushed him away and reached for her shirt, sat up in bed and looked everywhere but at him.

She still had memories that haunted her. Things that had happened many years ago but still phased her, still stopped her from doing what she wanted to do, from being intimate with the man she was in love with. She wanted to hold Peter more, kiss him more, make love to him... but she just couldn't yet.

Try was all she could do. She was trying to pick herself up piece-by-piece. She was trying not to let the past loom over her but it was harder than she thought. 

It made her worry. Lately, she'd been thinking about Peter's past relationships. How he'd been, what he called, a 'womanizer'. He'd been intimate with many women before her, she knew that, she knew sex was a big deal to him. At least that is what she believed. 

There was a hole inside her. It was one carved in by fear and doubt, the very idea that Peter would grow tired of her and reject her. She had strong feelings for him, she loved him. The idea that he might turn her away one day, change his mind about her and say he no longer wanted her hurt her. 

She knew that if she wanted to grow closer to him that she had to push away that one memory that haunted her. But not just that. She also had to forgive him for his failed previous relationships, for his flirtatious ways, even though be had not behaved this way with more than a stranger, and herself, since she had been around.

He'd told her of how he would once go out to bars and get drunk and find any woman in there to flirt with. He'd take her back to his ship and they'd sleep together then he'd never see her ever again. 

This terrified Gamora. 

She didn't want to be one of those women; a woman he shared such an intimate, private moment with before getting up and leaving. She wanted it to mean something.

The idea of forgiving him wasn't the hardest part though, it was the forgetting. She had to try and force herself to forget her past, forget his past, and move on with their lives. To focus on their future together. But that was all so much easier said than done.

In that moment she suddenly needed comfort. She needed to touch him as to ease her pain so she lay down, running her hand over the scruff on his cheek and kissed his temple. Her head rested on the same pillow as his, her forehead pressed to the side of his head and her hand on the side of his neck. She thought of waking him up and finally talking to him about everything.

All of these worries had kept her up at night; her past, the fear he would use her or reject her, the fear he would remember she was an assassin and a monster and turn her away. She'd taken many innocent lives over the years, been weak, allowed a man who called himself her father too order her around because she was scared of him. She'd had to build a wall around herself to protect herself from the outside world, from all of the men who had hurt her, from her past, and now Peter was trapped on the outside of that wall. 

Gamora couldn't comprehend how he could love her. Why a man could know she had killed so many people, done so much wrong in her life, and still want to be with her even though she still held up her guard. That is why part of her still didn't believe him.

She wanted to tear down the wall, open herself up to Peter, forgive herself for what she'd done, forgive him for what he'd done and move on together but she needed a little more time.

But Peter knew all of this. 

The entire time she was awake at night and he was sleeping soundly beside her, he knew. He knew she was awake and he knew why.

He told himself every morning when he woke up with her not by his side that he would wait for her. He would wait until she was ready to talk. Until she was ready to be open with him and move on. 

He wanted to show her how much he loved her. To love all of her pain away, make it feel like she'd never felt that pain in the first place. 

Peter knew about her past, he knew why she couldn't be as close to him as they both really wanted. He understood. But she seemed like she didn't know that. 

Whenever she'd panic, he would try to make it clear that he was there for her. Tried to prove to her he was not going to leave, that he was there to listen when she wanted to talk. He'd tell her she didn't need to be afraid, but he knew she was. 

He knew he was also part of the reason she was worried about opening her heart to him, about taking the step further. He knew his reputation in the relationship department wasn't the best one and he'd been trying to change. He'd been trying to be a better man, the man he knew Gamora deserved. 

He'd try and be romantic and spontaneous, make her laugh, make her smile, dance with her, sing to her, do simple tasks with her that he knew she could do by herself but it allowed him to spend time with her. He was really trying, but he knew she needed more time. 

His mistakes haunted him. He would never admit to Gamora how much he regretted parts of his past, but it was a lot. His mistakes drowned him, weighed heavy on his shoulders, he was just good at covering it up. 

They were both as bad as each other, bottling up their emotions until they were fit to burst. 

Peter wanted to make things better. He just didn't know how. All he knew was he loved her and that he was going to have to tell her everyday until she believed it. He'd wait forever for her.

Then, he woke to the warm feeling of her lips on his temple but kept his eyes closed. He didn't want her to know he was awake if it was going to make her uncomfortable.

"Peter."

So he opened them, turning to meet her eyes and his nose brushed hers.

It was dark but he could still just see her; a strand of her hair curling into her face, her lips parted as she contemplated her next words, her eyes looking from one of his to the other.

"Sorry for waking you," she said, a whisper.

"It's okay... are you?"

Her hand on his neck moved so it could run over the curve of his shoulder and she nodded.

"Can we... can we talk now?" she asked.

Peter smiled, his hand coming up to meet hers and he nodded. She rested her forehead on his, her gaze landing on his lips and he swallowed. It was time. She was finally ready, and he was ready to listen.

𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡, 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡  
𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑛, 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡  
𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑑, 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡  
𝑂𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦  
𝑆𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and reviewing (if you did). Leave a song in the comment section if you have any ideas


End file.
